


Carole in a Tenor Voice

by thezonefic



Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Complete, M/M, No Sex, preslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-28
Updated: 2011-04-28
Packaged: 2017-10-18 18:51:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thezonefic/pseuds/thezonefic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vin discovers something he would have never suspected about Ezra one Christmas Eve</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carole in a Tenor Voice

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: None that I can think of, except for maybe the fact it’s not beta’d, I’m going to need to get a beta for this fandom one of these days, so the obligatory bad fic™ now that, I consider a fair warning.
> 
> Written during a period of time, when the muses and time both co-operated and I managed to write a rather (for me ) large number of fics

December 2004

The Christmas season had been for Ezra a very lonely time of year in the past, but this year, this year he was hoping that it would finally be different for him. That Christmas Eve would finally be for him that magical moment that it was for so many others. He had a place he could truly call home now, a place that in his heart of hearts; in that place where the real Ezra lived, he had grown very fond of. A place and a something that he could be a part off, a part that may not be critical, but still a needed part if not a totally wanted one. He knew that most of the other six men he worked with still did not totally trust him, as they did each other. Maude’s lessons from his childhood of not depending on anyone and always looking out for himself while still are very large part of his consciousness, were no longer as strong as they used to be. No longer at the forefront of everything he did, no longer at the forefront of every thought. Even when he played poker in the saloon in the evenings with the itinerant cowpokes that showed up at his table; he never totally cleared them out of all of their money, he always left them a little something. Slowly shaking his head Ezra clearly heard the irritable tones of the 7’s healer within his mind complaining to Chris Larabee about Ezra’s card sharp habits, his ways of doing the poor folk out of their hard earned money. Ezra deftly continued shuffling the well worn cards of his deck laying out the tenth game of solitaire this night, poker players having not materialized this Christmas Eve. Even the itinerant cowpokes had better places to be tonight then the saloon in Four Corners, drinking and gambling.

 

“Quite night tonight is it not Senor Ezra?” Inez inquired as she finished wiping down the bar the dark wood gleaming. “Not many have ventured out this night; even those driving herds have not come to town. Would you mind terribly Senor, if I closed the saloon early tonight? Senor Josiah is having a midnight mass in the church, and I would very much like to attend.”

 

“Of course Senorita, in fact why do you not just lock up the doors, and I will complete the cleaning up. That way you will have enough time to change your clothing, should you so desire before church,” Ezra replied as he quickly collected up the spread out cards. “I gave you my word Senorita that I will sweep up the floors with as much diligence that you do.”

 

 

“Gracias Senor, you are so kind. Tomorrow morning I will bring your breakfast to your room, as my gift to you. Feliz Navidad Senor Ezra.”

 

You are more then welcome Senorita Inez,” Ezra replied gallantly bowing over Inez’s hand. “And I wish you a very Joyous Christmas.”

 

 

Settling the final chair onto what was the official “Regulators” table in the swept saloon, Ezra blew out the three lamps over the large mirror, sending the large room into moonlit shadow. Glancing around he decided that Inez would not be displaced by his tidying Ezra checked the lock on the batwing doors, and then easily walked through the dark back hall of the building out into the back alley that ran behind the saloon. ‘Full moon on Christmas Eve not too cold and little snow on the ground, Josiah should have full house for his service.’ Remembering a Christmas eve long ago when he was only a child, Ezra slowly wandered the shadows of the small town until he reached the small back entryway of the simple wooden structure that was the church in Four Corners. ‘I think that I remember all the words. Josiah was saying that Mrs. Bennett would be playing the small church organ. Hmmmm, yes, I’ll just slip in here and when the time comes, Josiah and his congregation will have a small Christmas surprise.’

 

Sitting back quietly in the darkened shadows of the small unused choir loft in the unheated church building Ezra wondered again at the power of Josiah’s oratory in retelling the Christmas story. He could clearly see the enraptured faces of the children as Josiah’s deep baritone rose to the rafters. Not even the very youngest members of the congregation were distracted or fidgeting tonight. Finally coming to the end of his homily Ezra noted as Josiah nodded to Mrs. Bennett and the music for his all time favorite Christmas Carole began. Quietly standing Ezra waited until the musical introduction to the piece ended and opening his mouth he allowed the sound from within to well forth:

Oh Holy Night

Oh holy night!  
The stars are brightly shining  
It is the night of the dear Savior's birth!  
Long lay the world in sin and error pining  
Till he appear'd and the soul felt its worth.  
A thrill of hope the weary world rejoices  
For yonder breaks a new and glorious morn!

Fall on your knees  
Oh hear the angel voices  
Oh night divine  
Oh night when Christ was born  
Oh night divine  
Oh night divine

Led by the light of Faith serenely beaming  
With glowing hearts by His cradle we stand  
So led by light of a star sweetly gleaming  
Here come the wise men from Orient land  
The King of Kings lay thus in lowly manger  
In all our trials born to be our friend.

Truly He taught us to love one another  
His law is love and His gospel is peace  
Chains shall He break for the slave is our brother  
And in His name all oppression shall cease  
Sweet hymns of joy in grateful chorus raise we,  
Let all within us praise His holy name.

 

The final note of Ezra’s clear tenor ending as the organ fell silent in to the eerily quiet church. Smiling Ezra watched as the people of Four Corners looked at each other in awed surprise. “My gift to y’all,” he whispered noting the time of his gold pocket watch. Slipping out silently the same way he had entered Ezra continued his way through town, silently checking all locked doors, all of the darkened alley ways as was he usual routine on night patrol. Finally he quietly opened the door to the empty jail house; he decided that a hot strong coffee would not be amiss, with a splash of the fine whiskey from his silver flask to drive away the chill in his bones.

“Was some mighty fine singin’ ya did Ez,” Vin said as he held out one of the small blue tin cups. “Ain’t ever heard better, not even that one time when I was in St. Louis and they had this Christmas play that was all sung.”

“I have no idea to what you are referring Mr. Tanner to. I have just completed my first patrol of our humble burg. I passed the church but I assure you I did not enter. The good citizens of this town would be scandalized to say the least if I ever entered the church,” Ezra started.

“Was you Ez, ‘cause I’ve been followin’ ya since ya left the saloon and I followed ya into the church, only I stayed to the door, ya went up inta the choir loft. Got somethin’ I wanna give ya,” Vin said as he moved even closer to Ezra.

“Found some mistletoe and I ain’t gonna waste it,” Vin whispered as he held the mistletoe over Ezra’s surprised head and quickly placed a soft gentle questing kiss across Ezra’s lips. “Merry Christmas Ez. My Christmas wish is that we get ta know one another better?”

Pulling Vin close against his body Ezra kissed him back, ”yes Mr. Tanner I believe that is a distinct possibility of that occurring.”


End file.
